Along for the Ride
by lover-of-all-fanfiction
Summary: funny story wrote out of boredom. crossover w/ maximum ride
1. Eggplants and contacts

**Chapter One

* * *

  
**

Yay. New school, Sweet Hill High and Elementary. Now all I have to do is wait for the monsters to come, I thought, so boring. Why must life be boring?

"Jane, Jane, Jane!!!" Mr. Frank screamed. Shesh answer the dude already... Wait that's me. Oh crap.

"Yes, sir," I said as soon as he stopped screaming.

"Finally, off in la-la-land I suppose?" He was trying to cool off. He gets mad pretty easily...

"Nope, just exploring where my brain is supposed to be," I snickered. I am so glad somebody invented sarcasm. Life would be even more boring without it.

"Well, maybe something in that empty space will answer this math question," He pointed at the board with a long stick that looked like a hickory switch.

"Hmm..." I pretended to study it intently. "My space came up with three different answers. A:-2, B:3, or C:this is a stupid question," I managed to say with a straight face.

Mr. Frank glared a glare that gave the meaning if looks could kill. Compared to my parents this wasn't as half as bad so my nutty self went on, "Hey, the space came up with it." I managed a shrug without busting out laughing, but my hard work didn't get to anyone else in the classroom for they laughed hysterically. Even Nick, who never shows any emotion, chuckled, which was a feat for me. Oh, you should have seen the look on Mr. Frank's face. l think it was impossible for him to get any redder.

Okay, that may be true but it didn't stop him from turning purple. A couple of pushes in the right direction may get me sent to ISS. ISS is my favorite place in the whole school, second only to the cafeteria when it serves edible food... Which is almost never. All you do in ISS is basically nothing, so who wouldn't want to go?

"Mr. Frank, just to warn you so you don't get even more purple, cause you look like a freakin' eggplant. I'm going exploring some more, so later." l put my chin in my hands and stared off out the window. l couldn't resist more than a few seconds to not look at him. He was turning blue. Maybe I should give him a nickname to commit this moment to memory forever... Mr. Eggplant! Has a ring to it don'tcha think?

"Janice Wallis, do you want me to call your parents?" This made me laugh.

"Sure! Where do you think i get my wonderful sense of humor? i have only one request though, tell them every detail," With that I fell over laughing. A curious thought slipped into my mind at that moment. What if he has a heart attack? Some death certificate that will be. Albert Frank died from a stress heart attack caused by Janice Wallis being sarcastic... Would that consider me a murderer? l hope not.

"Fine. You get three days in ISS," he said finally calming down. I got up and sat back down in my chair

"Fine by me. Do I start today or tomorrow?" I was calming down too. Weird, I am never calm. l felt somebody starring at me. I swiveled in my chair to look.

"Tomorrow," Mr. Frank said, but I barely heard him. I was focusing on trying to find the person. The only person not working on math was a quiet guy named Jasper Hale. He stared back at me not looking away. Finally he blinked his eyes. when he opened them his brown iris's moved barely to reveal gold. I blinked madly for a second. I finally figured that I didn't imagine it.

That only left two questions. Why did he wear color contacts? Why did he have gold eyes?

* * *

so do you like it?

there's a little purplish button that's calling you name

give in to the desire to click on that lovely purple button and review

ps... if you find any grammar problems blame my beta reader flash yo teeth


	2. Nightmares and other things

_**For those that have wondered about Jane being Max..... no she isn't Max. sorry...but everyone comes in soon!!! So go on now I know your curious about what happens ^-^**_

The colored contacts thing bugged me for the rest of the period. I mean who has gold eyes? Seriously, if I had gold eyes naturally, I would be showing them to the world. Having gold eyes would be soooooo awesome!!!

_Brinnnggg_, the bell rang to change classes. I ran up to the front of the classroom to get a ticket to the Awesome Room (aka ISS). It seemed like it took forever for Mr. frank/Eggplant to give me my freaking slip. Finally, after he slowly handed me my slip, I tried not to make it look like I was in a hurry because he would probably think something was weird. I had about 2 minutes of the five to find Jasper. I quickly looked around muttering to myself, "Where the heck is he?"

A sudden deep voice surprised the cracker-snacks outta me. "Who ya looking for?," the owner of the voice just happened to be Emmett Cullen, Jasper's half brother. i would've never known if the school gossip told me on their first day of school here. They look as bout as much alike as a frog and a twig do.

I just kinda stood there starring for a second then finally snapped out of my dreamy daze. Emmett was a REALLY hot guy, but I don't like to make lovey-dovey faces at the local hotties, so I snapped out of my daze real quick when I realized what i was doing. "Your bro, Jasper," I said answering his question hoping he didn't notice that I committed his hot frame to memory for later uses.

Apparently this caught his attention real quick. "Why'd you wanna do that? He's a geek. I'm the cool one," he stepped a step closer. That's when I thought that even though he looked sweeter than chocolate, he was kinda creeping me out so... I took a step back. This amused him, I think cause he was used to having every girl after him, which I wouldn't blame them. "Come on," he said in a too seductive voice which made me think that he practiced it a little too much, "Why'd you want to see him?"

I glanced nervously around for any excuse to leave but sadly everyone was probably in their classrooms which is where in the first time in my life i wanted to be right now. "Umm... I just have a question for him," I said hoping he would buy it, but apparently he was either really nosy or saw right through my bluff.

"About what?" he said taking another step closer pushing me back with it.

"Homework?" it sounded like a question even to me. Man, I need to work on my bluffing. Sarcasm was my strong point, not bluffing.

"Come on, the truth," he chuckled a sexy deep chuckle, "I can see right through liars." the look in his eyes told me he was telling the truth.

Crap was my amazing first thought. "Fine, about his eyes." I crossed my arms finally noticing that he had me up against the lockers.

_Brinnnggg_, there the bell went again. He laughed nervously, yes nervously, and said, "No, really, what do you want to see him for?''

"Well, that's just great," I said getting a little ticked off, "When I actually tell you the truth, you don't believe me." I threw my arms up which apparently the wrong move to make, cause he pinned arms against the locker so fast I didn't know what happened. My jaw dropped a little... OK maybe as far down as it would go without cracking but still.

"Why do you want to talk to him about his eyes?" his voice suddenly deepened without malice and a bunch of other hate words I would know if i actually listened to my English teacher. which if you haven't noticed I was already creep-ed out so my first instinct was to just blabber away like an idiot.

"Well, I was having a fight with my math teacher,which was actually..."

"Get to the point, Jane!" he said louder and pushed against my arms harder which made me flinch.

"OK OK already. I was wondering why his eyes were gold," I all but yelled at him. then I pressed myself against the lockers to get as far I could from him and closed my eyes expecting to get a hit in the face.

After a couple of minutes, i finally figured that he wasn't going to hit me i opened my eyes. he looked like he was listening to something... then he randomly laughed.

He turned to the right side of the hallway and looked down it and said, "Come on out. I know you're there." At this point i actually believed that he was crazy to a capital c.

Then a girl came walking down the hallway like she was in the most comfortable place in the world, which wouldn't have been me even if it was a normal day.

"Well, well, well," she said smugly, "Do we have a raper or a hitter here on school grounds?" I could tell right then and there that we were going to be friends from that day on. I like her style.

"Nice one," i said giggling.

Emmett just glared at her in a glare that would of out done Mr. eggplant! "Please, just leave us alone. I wont hit her or rape her. I am just holding her still so she wont run away from some questions I have for her," his voice literally dripped with venom.

"How about you take on someone your own size," she said taking off her blue jean jacket. how in the heck was she his size?!?

"I have my ways," she said smoothly. It took me a minute to figure out that i said my thought out loud.

"Fierce, brave, and a saver," Emmett said in a chuckle, "so who are you any way?"

"Max... Maximum Ride aka your worst nightmare!" with that last word, brown spotted wings grew from her back.

* * *

so did i suck or did i totally take down the house?

anyway, talk to me!!! review!!! if you dont want to talk about the story then just randomly say hi!!! come on you know you want to. ^-^


	3. No chance

**dude sorry about not updating in soooo long but we lost internet connection... long story. anywho here is a chap to make it up to you. see aint i so nice lol**

As her wings went out, my jaw dropped... again. I mean there is only so much you can take in one day. I thought a really fast dude was enough, but noooo there had to be a bird girl too.

When she finally reached her maximun wing span, I think, about 14 feet across, I noticed a confuse look creep over her face. I barely heard a confused mumbled of what sounded like, "I havent done that before." But hey I could be wrong, it was just a mumble.

"Emmett, watch out. Max is stonger than most humans," a deep voice said from behind a set of lockers.

Two guys of what looked like to be 18 stepped out simutanously. "Edward! Jasper!" Emmett laughed, "What a plesant surprise!"

"How did you know," Max said complety ignoring Emmett. I noticed that she moved to where it looked like she was calm but she was actually very tense, she was ready for a fight. one of the dudes i noticed was jasper hale himself. the one who started this whole mess

Both guys looked at her, but edward said, "Thats for me to know." I then noticed that they were each as equally as hot as Emmett. Man I thought, what a field day I'm having. edward looked at me and rolled his eyes then looked at Max again.

"Well," she got a sarcastic look on her face, "I guess I'm going to have to find out." WooHoo!!! I silently screamed in my head, Another lover of sarcam!!!

"Will you please shut up!" edward said. Emmett has a partner on the crazy list I sighed silently. "and no I am NOT going on the crazy list with emmett." That made me shut up real quick. I know I did not say that out loud.

"Edward, she isn't saying anything," Emmett said looking like I-will-hurt-you-if-you-give-us-away.

"So," I said breaking the sudden ackward silence, "Are you going to let me go or not?" I moved my arms that were still stuck between Emmett's arms and the locker. An uncomfortable rush of tingling ran down my arm letting me know that they were asleep.

Emmett looked at me like he had forgotten all about me and asked, "Will you run away?"

"Well if these guys are anything like you, I won't have a chance, now will I?" I tried to sound as not scared as possible.

Emmett glanced at Edward and Jasper and relucantly let me go. I rubbed my arms franticly trying to get feeling in them for a couple of seconds.

"Max?" a new voice said from down the stairs that were off to the side. Max looked confused for about a split second then her face switched to pure joy.

**guess who!?! lol if you cant you will just have to wait lol i know i am mean ;] oh and thanks for all the random hi's lol keep them coming lol PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! i will love you forever and ever**


	4. PMSing blonds!

A tall skinney dark-haired dude came up the stairs. With each step he took, Max's grin got bigger. When he finished getting up the stairs, Max's face looked like it was about to pop off. "Max," the dude said, "What are you doing?"

"Umm," she looked down at her feet, "I'm not sure really."

"Let me guess," he said crossing his arms, "you didn't know that these people are vampires did you?" and we have a smarty-pants here.... wait VAMPIRES!!! When did that happen.

Edward cursed under his breath and looked at the dude and said "well Nick how did you know that?"

"I have my ways, Edward," he walked over to max and asked like i wasn't even there, "Who's the girl?"

"I'm not sure, but Emmett was pickin on her and you know how I am," Max said.

"well, I have a name you know. It's Jane. Gee, you could've asked me if you wanted to know," I crossed my arms and leaned on the lockers.

Nick just looked at me and turned back to Max. "How ya getting outta this one? Remember the last time you did this? You got shot in the wing," Nick looked like a parent scolding a kid.

"Yeah, you don't have to remind me," Max crossed her arms and put on what looked like a thinking face.

Nick apparently knew the face and said, "It will have to be an instinctive escape route cause Edward here can read minds." he jerked his head at Edward.

So thats how he knew that I thought he should go to the looney bin....CRAP that means he knows i think he's hot too!

I saw a hint of a smile creep onto Edward's lips when I thought this. "So thats how you knew I was stronger than humans," Max said thoughtfully. Well apparently she didn't care that he could read her thoughts.

A sudden, random question popped into my mind, "Are you guys going to let me go to class?"

"Yeah, eventually," a new voice said. Another one? my brillant mind thought. A beautiful girl came down the hall towards our little group. She had short red spikey hair (AN- guess who;]) with her a girl with long blonde curly hair who looked like she was pms-ing. Edward snickered at that thought.

"Eventually?" I asked the red haired one.

"Well only if you count tommorrow eventually," she laughed, "My name is Alice and this is Rosalie," alice said pointing to the pms-ing blondie. "We are going to be great friends! I can tell," she said skipping up to give me a hug. Wow she's a hyper one I thought looking at edward knowing he could hear me. He nodded and smirked. She then turned down to face the direction that Nick came from and said, "Come on up Angel no need to be afraid and bring Carl and Leona with you."

One kid that looked like she was born a poster child, a kid that looked like he pulled pranks on people, and a little girl that looked liked the prankster little sister came trudging up the stairs.

"Actually Leona's name is Nudge and Carl's name is Gazzy and her name is actually Angel." Edward said looking at the little kids. Max went and stood in front of them protectively. "Oh and Alice go get Charles out of room 231 and bring him too,"

The next second she was gone. Edward turned to nick, "So I know your name is fake so why not go ahead and get it out of you?" he said conversationally like he was confronted as a vampire and found a bird girl and a bunch of kids everyday.

"How about you just guess," Max said snarling.

Nick raised his hand to quiet her and said, "He will find out eventually,'' he looked at Edward and said, "Fang. Happy now?"

"Very much, thank you" Edward turned and looked down the hall, "here comes Alice and Charles or as you know him Iggy."

By now you could tell Max hated his guts. She was glaring a glare that made mr. eggplant look like sissy.

Randomly, Angel said, "Wow, your old," looking straight at Edward. That made Edward do stunned. "Ooh sorry about bella too," Angel said with a sad look on her face. "Oh and Jasper please stop making everyone reveal their secrets."

The next instant, Edward was kneeled in front of her with a glare that out did Max's. "How did you know about Bella?"

* * *

ooooh angel is intimadating edward!!! lol wat a twist that turned out to be. lol weird thing is that when i start typing i never know wat is going to happen next... it all just kinda pours outta me...... weird anyways review!!! or just ask random questions lol idk i am bored most of the time and i wanna talk to ppl!!! ^_^ .... you have now witnessed how weird i am... oh well you now know where the funniness [or the supposed to be funniness] comes from! any who you know you want to talk to me.... i hope. but if you are a sarcastic person plz talk to me! sarcastic is fantastic... wow that just came off the top of my haed ok now i will shut up sorry had coffee and nos not a good mix


	5. Pain and Anger

Max's face was no longer glaring but turning white, "Angel..." she whispered. Angel ignored her and looked into Edwards eyes not budging an inch. "Well, you should of figured that out by now." she winked at Max at which Max relaxed. "Think about it, how did Fang know about you? Who do you think told him that?" she grinned evilly.

"You can read minds," Edwards face went blank. Alice came back with Iggy/Charles trailing behind her.

Alice laughed "Well who would of thought that two mind-readers would meet!" Iggy's eyebrows knitted together for some reason. "Oh Edward is the other mind-reader. You don't have to ask," she looked back at Iggy

"Wait a minute," Rosalie finally spoke, "Angel and Edward can read minds, Max can fly, Alice can predict the future, Jasper can control feelings, what else can everybody do?"

"Yeah come on spill it. You all will eventually." Alice said hyperactivly.

"I can do lot more than read minds," Angel laughed. Everyone looked at her. "What?" she shrugged her shoulders, "I saw the vision. One way or another, we will tell." she looked seriously at Max.

Edward was the first to break the silence that followed Angels statement. "How do you have these powers?" Angels face went into a grimace and Edward looked at her funny.

"Wait. Wait. Wait!" Nudge said waving her arms in the air, "Can we go into like groups or something?"

"Good idea," Alice said pulling on Edwards arm since he was still looking at her funny.

I looked both ways as the groups parted, "So what group do I go in?"

"Come with us," Emmett said popping up in front of my face.

I folded my arms in front of me and asked, "What makes you think that I wanna go with you?"

"Cause you have no choice," he said as a gust of wind played with my hair..... Wait. Wind? I looked around to see that I was outside the school. I then glanced down to see that Emmett was holding me from behind.

I tried to hide my face (because I was sure that I looked like a freaking tomato) as I tried to weasel my way out of his arms. But he wouldn't budge... at all!

I turned around so I could ask him to let me go but as soon as I saw his face I regreted it.

His face looked to be one of pain. Well that and anger.

Then Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice popped out of no where and started to peel me out of his arms.

When I was finally out of his grasp, I blinked and there was no school. There was woods all around me so I figured that I was in the woods that skirted around the edges of the school property. I had no clue how i had gotten there. But I decided that if I moved Edward would know so I just sat and thought.

* * *

Good, bad, funny, or sad? come on tell me i am begging you

come on you know you want to tell me. ^-^ oh and sorry about not telling about Bella this chap but that just means you have to stay tuned ;)

oh and please more random hi's. you kno you want to!!!

P.S. yeah i know angel is a lil bit OOC but come on she couldn't intimidate Eddie if she was all angelic!! lol i couldn't pass up the opportunity to intimidate Eddie ^-^


	6. Unsure

WARNING! this is a chap that i aint sure that i am going to use so if you like it reveiw and tell me but if you hate it tell me that too.... but plz be nice about it at least lol so go on read! (A\N: If this is updated a second time with the same stuff it is because I edited it. SORRY!! I didn't know how bad you could type when you are half asleep. Sorry again!

* * *

Somehow this reminded me about my mom. I don't know how but it did. I was no longer in a forest but in a park. Back to where it all started.

"Mom," I groaned, "I don't want to do this!" I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

My mom turned around with such happiness that I wondered how I was even related to this human being let alone be her daughter. She was always soo happy that it sometimes creeped me out. She was the kind of girl who always got her way but not caused she asked but because she was sooo beautiful and nice. She was even prom queen in high school. I on the other hand was dark, grumpy, and not as interested in guys. But she didn't care, she just kept on acting like I was her best friend. "Come on now, don't be so grumpy," and she pushed me onto to the platform where you pick up a hammer and hit a little squishy thing and a weight goes up and hits a bell. "Now," she said like we were getting ready for a game, "don't hit hard, just enough to where you look like you need looking after by a big strong man!" and she giggled like she was doing this for the first time. She gave me a wink and pushed me up next to the hammer.

I can't believe she is making me do this! I thought in my head. Then I grinned evilly to myself. I had a plan. So I picked up the hammer and walked to where the little squishy thingy was and hit it with all my might.

The bell rang with so loud that I dropped the hammer and held my ears. So did the unlucky people that happened to be standing within a 10 feet distance of the platform. After a couple of minutes I noticed that the only ringing left was stuck in my head. Slowly but surely I heard something else too. I looked around to find people clapping and hollering at me like i just won 10,000 dollars. I did a quick bow and headed off the stage.

I got passed around and shook so many hands that it made no sense to me. I mean all I did was hit the squishy thing and the little weight hit the bell and I about made us all deft. I tried to look pass everyone but that is the problem of being so short. You can't see squat. Eventually I made it out of the crowd and went to look for my mom.

More time it took me to find her the more I got worried. All of the sudden I got pushed from behind. I flipped over and saw a brown coat and black hat pushing and shoving its way to the gate. "Well damn, what was his problem?"

I dusted myself off real quick and started to look again.

A scream peirced through the happy atmosphere. Please don't be mom, please don't be mom I begged over and over again in my head as I ran to the crowd that gathered around a sight.

I crawled under legs, ducked under arms, and dodged a few couples. When I finally got to the middle. I stopped for a split second.

Then I ran over to my mother who was laying on the ground covered in blood. I knelt down and picked up her head and hugged it to my chest. I rocked back and forth murmuring its going to be alright, just hang in there.

"You're smothering me," my mom said weakly. I looked down at her to see her smiling. I cried even harder wondering how she can be in so much obvious pain and still smile.

I kissed her forehead, "Now you know how I feel," I said forcing a smile. she then coughed up blood all over me.

"Jane baby," she took a deep breath and shuddered as another peice of her life slipped away from her grasp, "The monster that did this to me can't do it to anyone else. Find him and kill him, please for me." she shuddered again. I could tell she was getting weaker as we spoke cause her breathing was shallower and more rugged. "The... thing that did this to me was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen but it was also a monster that i have hoped you would never have to be but now there is no one to protect you." She grabbed my arm with one hand and stroked my face with the other. I pushed my face against it and held it there."Please baby do something for me." then she took another deep ragged breath and said, "look in my pillow and you will find out everything i known but its in a code you will eventually be able to read it when you are mature enough. Gaurd it with your life for it has too many secrets that if in the wrong hands the world will be destroyed. Tell your father I love him with all my heart and we will all be a family in heaven again someday and do not tell him about the journal whatever you do, don't burden his poor weak soul," her eyes started to flutter, "I love you baby. Don't let the world go to the dead, please. I love you my baby." Then with a sigh she left the world to go to heaven.

I bent down over her body and shook with unvoiced sobs and heart-shattering. Through a haze I remember going to the hospital and getting check to see if I was hurt. When they found out I wasnt they made me go and sit outside in the hall while they tried uselessly to save her. Even I knew that it wasn't going to happen.

My dad ran through, ignoring me completely, to the room where they held her at and burst through the doors. After that, I think I fell asleep cause the next thing I knew I was in my room in my bed looking up at the ceiling. I went through what had happened and almost cried again but I told myself that mom wouldn't want that.

But she would want me to go and get that book she talked about so I sneaked to my parent's room and quietly opened the door. My dad fell asleep with a picture of mom in his hands with tears still rolling down his face. Seeing him like that made my heart break even more. I almost started crying right there again. But instead I held my breath and snuck over to where my moms pillow was. It was a white fluffy pillow that if you laid on it, your head would sink a couple of feet. Mine was excatly the same way. So I took her pillow and put it in my room and put my pillow where hers used to be. I walked downstairs to make something to eat promising myself that i would read it later.

I did try to at least, but it made no sense to me then and still, three years later, I was as far as reading it as I was the first night.

* * *

so wat did ya think? tell me!!!!


	7. chap review

Hey! Sorry I didn't do a chap but I am confused! Most people don't get the last chap (sorry about that but i was half asleep '^-^) and I was going to delete it but todayyy I got reviews that people loved it and wanted more!! So i need help from my beloved readers to help me decide if I should keep going on with the current 6th chap or should I just delete it and come up with another one? Please send me a message on whether I should keep it or just throw it away and start over. Thanks!

Since so many people didn't get the last chap I have decided to explain it. It was meant to be like a flash-back sorta thing with Jane's mom. Her mom got attacked my a vamp and it left her with some life so she could tell Jane that she has a future w/ vamps. Its all in that book that was in her pillow but she can't read it till she is mature enough (cough-till she knows vamps exsist-cough). So right now she has absolutly no idea that her mom was attacked by a vamp so long ago. So should I keep the chap or let it go? Cause I wrote another chap down on paper where she is just thinking and the Eddie pops up in a vampie way and takes her to Emmett cause he is doing better by that time. So shall it be dead mom way or emmett way?


	8. Werewolves?

I felt a cold grip bring me back to the present. I shook my head to rid my mind of the memories before I turned to see edward.

He looked like he was confused. "Do you still have the book?" he looked over curious.

"Well yeah. I mean I'm not about to throw it away. Duh!" I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Can I see it?" his eyes told me that he was trying to beg me to let him see it. In a way I felt kinda protective about it since it the memory of my mom that I alone knew about til he butted into my memories. But then I got to thinking. What would make him be able to read it and not me? I mean, seriously, my mom wrote it! Didn't that give me like an advantage or something? It should.

So after pondering over the question a little, I decided that he could look at it. As soon as I thought that, he was up and at 'em. I looked at him stupidly and asked, "What? It's not like we are getting it now,"

He threw me over his sholder and said, "Maybe not, but we have places to go."

So after a minute and a half flight through the woods on Ed's sholder fearing for my life, we stopped at a big house. I mean it was huge! It looked to be about 5 stories high and about 3 houses wide. It was all done up in a pretty light blue and a tannish color. If my dad had a say I think he would've called it a Victorian house, but I dont know. I'm not a house expert.

"Wow," was all I could say. I had never seen a house so big without it being concidered a castle. Maybe it was a castle.

"Do you want to go inside?" a voice from the front porch called down on us.

I dragged my eyes from the top of the house to see who was on the front porch. There was a man I had never seen before but was just as hot as Ed and the rest of them. "This is my father, Carlisle," Ed said before I could ask who it was. I, then looked at Ed to tell him somethin but became flustered because I just noticed that I was still on his sholder.

I wiggled my way back down to the ground and would've done a face plant cause my knees gave out if Ed didn't catch me. "Well don't just stand there Edward. Bring her in so she can sit down," Carlisle said sounding like he was about to laugh.

So Edward pushed me up the front porch steps to the inside of the house and in it, I was surprised to see Max and her crew in the front room. They looked uncomfortable in the luxurious house, "So now that we are all together again, we can begin where we left off!" Alice's hyper voice came down the hall we all looked to see her come in with chips and drinks. She acted like it was more of a party than an OMG-what-are-we-going-to-do-about-these-people meeting.

Edward laughed about my thought. Then he stood up and nodded to Alice, she nodded back and left in a blink of an eye.

Angel stood up and took off her jacket. Max looked at her for a second and then did the same. Soon all of the gang had their jackets off. Was someone coming over? i asked Ed in my head. He looked at me and nodded then turned and walked towards the kitchen. I glanced over at emmett, who just sat down on the sofa that was across from the T.V. on the other side of the room. He looked relaxed and calm so I followed his example and decided that I was going to stay calm but he ruined it for me.

"So do you like werewolves?"

* * *

woohoo finally another chap is up!! lol and i decided that i was going to keep the last chapter that i wrote so if you didnt like it i am sorry dont hate me!! well review..... cause i just might need ideas on where to take the story... so if you have good ideas that you think i might like tell me!! note- must be funny ;p


	9. BFF's

Sorry it took so long to update but i had sorta writers block... dont hate me!! love the story still at least... reveiw plz!!!

* * *

As the words escaped his mouth, there was a howl that made shivers run up and down my spine outside the front door. My jaw dropped as a huge, i mean huge like the-dude-was-7-feet-tall huge, walked in. For a couple of moments, I didn't notice that there were other people following him in.

"Nice to meet you, Ms..." a melodic voice rang through the air waited for me to say my name.

"Jane, but no Ms. in front. Just Jane," I said as I tried to regain my composure. A girl who looked to be my age was holding her hand out to me. She was a beautiful thing. She had shiny brown curls running down her back and chocolate brown eyes to match. She was probably the dream girl for every straight guy in the country. In a way, she looked like Ed. Maybe she was like his sister or something

"Jane is a nice name," she smiled at me, "My name is Renesmee, but since that is a mouthful for most people, they just call me Nessie." I nodded and then finally shook her hand.

Either I was really cold or she had a really high fever. I didn't feel cold, I patted the back of my neck and my forehead just to be sure though.

She laughed as she saw my confusion, "It's alright, Jane. I have an unnatural temperature. There is nothing wrong with you." I felt myself blush and cursed myself for looking so stupid.

"Mostly everything," Ed said randomly. My guess he was answering someones thought. I glanced over at him and noticed another lady standing next to him.

She had long brown curls like Nessie and golden eyes like Edward. She had the flawless face and body like Rosalie and Alice. Was she a vampire, too.

Ed nodded at me and did a kinda half-smile thing that made him look guilty of something

I wondered about it for a second but became distracted again when the overly huge dude stood in front of me. "Well I'm Jacob," he said pointing to himself, "If you haven't guessed yet, I'm the werewolf!" He laughed. his laugh sounded more like a bark than a laugh, which coming from a werewolf made sense.

I felt something move around me. I looked down to see Nudge looking at Jacob like he was the most fascinating thing in the world. "What's it like to change into a wolf? Do you howl at the moon? Ooh do you know other werewolves? Can I meet th..." A hand clamped over Nugde's mouth before she could ask another question. I looked up to see Iggy's blind, lifeless eyes.

"Sorry," he said almost sheepishly, "Once she starts she nevers stops," Nudge mumbled something and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Jacob laughed again and then stared at Nessie, "Remind you of anyone?"

"No, not really," Nessie grinned, "Nudge is one of a kind."

"Are you sure?" he wiggled his eyebrows as he asked the question. Nessie smiled.

"Positive," she laughed and danced out of the room. Jacob laughed and shook his head and went and sat next to Emmett, who was now absorbed into a NASCAR race.

"Hey, hey, Jane!!" Alice said bouncing up to me. She never walks, just bounces... It's so irritating sometimes. "Do you want to go shopping?" she paused for a moment, "Yeah, you do. So I will get the car ready! See if Max and everyone else wants to come too!" Then she just bounced away.

I sighed, "Why even bother asking if she knows I'm going anyways?"

Emmett laughed, "Even Jasper hasn't been able to figure that out!"'

I rolled my eyes and walked over to where Max and her gang were huddled, "Hey, do you guys want to go shopping with me and Alice?"

They looked up at me then at Max. She shrugged, "Fine by me," and added as an after-thought, "But no explosions."

Iggy's and Gazzy's faces deflated. "Fine," Gazzy said sullenly.

"Alright, we'll go," Max said looking up at me. Thank god I'm not going alone! I thought to myself.

"We're all going anyways. So you wouldn't have been by yourself," Edward's voice snuck up from behind me causing me to literally jump into Iggy's arms.

"Ok, who is this?" Iggy said when I got too busy glaring at Ed.

"Sorry! It's me, Jane," I said crawling out of his arms, "Sorry about that."

Iggy grinned, "No problem, you felt great!" I punched him in the arm and sulked off before anyone could see me blush.

"Emmett was laughing... hard. He walked over to Iggy, "Love the sense of humor, man."

"Thanks! It comes natural," Iggy said tyring to be nonchalant but his grin kept sneaking up to his face.

That right there was probably the start of a friendship that i will regret for the rest of my life.


	10. Victoria's Secret

So off to the mall we went. I usually don't like shopping at all (yeah don't tell Alice i said that cause she will faint... well i don't even kn ow if she can but still you get my drift) but when you have the whole house going into Victoria's Secret, yeah things can get a wee bit amusing. Especially when a hot giant known as Emmett wears a thong around claiming he just wants to get a feel for it. I feel sorry for Rosealie cause she was the one that married the dork! eventually the cashier lady gave Emmett the thong but for reasons unknown. My guess is either she got grossed out or just fell for his looks. Either way, after that things went down hill.

I didn't notice anything was wrong til we reached Dillard's and Alice was spacing out way too much during shopping. I pulled Ed to the side, "Hey what's wrong with everyone?"

"We got company... our kind," then he went back to looking at shirts.

And then I thought I went paranoid. I started looking at every ok looking guy wondering is he a vampire that is hunting down me and my friends? By the time we stopped to get lunch, I was thinking that everyone around us was way too hot for their own good. Stop, i told myself. Not everyone is out to get you. Just some people. Then their was suddenly a note my hand. I recognized Ed's old English style handwriting. "You're right. we are surrounded by vampires." Ha I knew I was right... but then again this isn't something i want to be right about. i just kinda looked at him weirdly. Then the note was gone. Eventually i watched everyone become aware that we were surrounded by Ed's secret note passing. Eventually we all came up with a plan.

"Now," Alice said.

* * *

Oh my gosh!!! I can't believe how long it has been since i updated!! i am sooooo sorry!! I know its short but hey im jet lagged from a 6 hour flight to las vegas... but i promiise i will catch up!!!


	11. kidnappings

When Alice said now we all jumped up and those that could fly did and those that didn't ran as fast as they could. If you haven't guess yet the plan was to just lose them. Me on the other hand was to ride Ed's back hoping and praying that I don't fly off. I feel sorry for those that were in the mall with us. One second there was a huge group of people in the food court and the next, there are little blurs running to fast for you to see and a group of kids that suddenly grew wings and are flying. I wonder how they are going to make this one seem real to everyone else in the world.

But that right now was the bottom of things to wonder about right now. While I was on Ed's back, some dude just jumped out of nowhere and grabbed me off his back. Then everything went still. I saw everyone looking at me and whoever my captor was. i twisted my head so i could look at who it was. If he wasn't trying to kill me I would of loved to just stare at him for the rest of my life. But sadly he was trying to kill me. "What I do to you?" I more or less sneered at him.

"Nothing," he picked me up effortlessly even though i was trying my hardest to kick him in the face, "It's what your mom did" That was the last thing I remember before we went through the glass roof of the mall.

PAUSE!! Okay do you remember the little book thing/diary my mom gave me? Well apparently, that was some secret code book for people to hunt down vampires. Yeah I didn't that either but i told you that so you might be able to understand what happened next better. RESUME!!

"Why are you taking her?" I heard both Emmett and Edward roar. Made me feel kinda special for like a split second, but any-who, I was flying through the air with someone that the only thing I knew about him was that he knew my mom and that he might possibly kill me and that i was irrevocably, unconditionally NOT in love with him [a\n sorry i had to put that there ^-^ it reminded me of the book too much lol back to the story]

I looked back just in time to see everyone jump out of the whole my captor had made just in time before a hugh explosion took place in the had-been food court. Something told me that it had to do with Iggy and Gazzy's way of handling things.

"So who are you anyways?" I asked my captor, frankly I was tired of calling him my captor. Names would be nice once in awhile.

"Nick, the newest member of the Voltori."


	12. Sarcasm addict

Hi I'm back!!![round of applause] thank you thank you very much lol sorry i had a spark [if you know what I'm talking about-they are GREAT... but if you don't I'm not explaining lol] and I'm hyper XP lol oh and there is a wee bit of profanity in this chappie so yeah well leave comment PLZ!!!!

* * *

"Wait, whats the Voltori?" I said with confusion on in my voice. Sounded like a cult to me.

"The most powerful Group of all time," Nick said with an really creepy laugh.

"So it is a cult," I said more to myself than to him.

"It is NOT a freaking cult!" he practically sreaked at me, "It just the most powerful vampires of all time joined as group."

"And the differences is?" l left it hanging.

"That's not the point," heehee I knew it. There isn't a difference. "The point is that your my hostage and there is nothing that you can do about it." Eh he got me there.

"Sure as hell doesn't mean I won't piss you off though," I said being the smart ass that I am.

"Why not?" He grinned at me like I was amusing him.

"I'm too addicted to sarcasm," I grinned right back. Yeah the bad part is that I wasn't lying.

He laughed and I gotta tell you that was a SEXY laugh. "Well I hope you can keep it under control cause where we're going there are people who can kill you with a blink of an eye or make you suffer for the rest of your life."

"Ooh scary," I said sarcastically. He looked down at me, "What? I told you I was addicted to it."


	13. Unknown protection

"So where are we going anyways?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. It's weird. I was scared as crap when I was on Ed's back but now being in someones arms bridal style that i just met I'm as calm as possible, even if I was on my way to death.

"Somewhere," he said not even looking at me.

Smart ass I thought. I crossed my arms and then suddenly got very sleepy. It didn't help that nick was comfortable too. So it didn't take too long for me to pass out in my enemies arms waiting for him to take me to my death.

Emmett's POV

Why did they take her? I just found her! There's no way I'm losing her now. I don't even know why I feel like this for her.

_Flash-back: "So what group do I go in?" Jane asked._

_"Come with us," I said obviously surprising her. I smirked to myself._

_"What makes you think I wanna go with you?" She said crossing her arms in an defiant way._

_"Cause you have no choice," I picked her up and ran with her as fast I could. But as soon as I got outside the school doors, I felt what it must be like for Alice when she gets her visions. Cause the next thing I knew I was at the fair that happened a couple of years ago, _[A/N- the same one where Jane's mom died] _I was looking for a new born vampire. I wasn't like a vamp cop or anything I was just tired of moving everywhere in the world. I liked this place. I didn't want to move until we absolutely had too._

_"Here baby baby baby," I said hoping that he would hear and get mad and come after me. But sadly the next thing I heard was a scream from somewhere close to the bathrooms. Shit I thought to myself. I ran as fast as possible for any regular human would believe. When I got there I saw a girl holding on to her mom for her dear life. _

_I was fixing to chase the vampire before he could do more damage when I heard her mom say, "Jane baby. The monster that did this to me can't do it to anyone else. Find him and kill him, please for me." Wow I thought it sounds like she knows it was a vampire that killed her. "The... thing that did this to me was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen but it was also a monster that i have hoped you would never have to be but now there is no one to protect you." While her kid was buring her face into her hand she looked straight at me and mouthed but you. She kept looking at me for a couple of more seconds then turned her attention back to her daughter. She was starting to say something else but I was running away at vampire speed now and didn't pay attention but I did pay attention to the vampire that just crossed my path. It was the one who started this in the first place. _

_"Why?" I screamed at him._

_He looked at me, "What? Did you actually care about the human?" That was when I figured out that he wasn't a new born. "She had to be disposed of before she could do some damage. Her daughter will get the same treatment when she matures enough to take her mother's place."_

_"Not if I can help it," I roared then launched a surprise attack which gave me the few seconds I needed to kill him. _

I still don't know what made Jane's mom entrust her kid's life in my hands but I sure as hell wasn't going to let her down.


	14. Mother?

Aint i just doing so good lol no writers block!!! woot woot ^-^ anywho review ppl! you know you want too!! ooh and idea donations are welcomed!!

* * *

Jane's POV-- When I finally woke up, I was in some room with the biggest bed I've ever seen in my life. It had dark purple silk covers and tons of matching pillows and everything. I'm not sure if it was the bed or not but I felt like I was rocking on waves. It felt so soothing that I almost fell asleep again, so I got up from the overly huge, majorly comfty bed. When I finally got onto solid ground I started to finally wake up. I noticed that I was in my fantasy bedroom. The walls look like a clear and starry night that you can never see anymore cause of all the freaking smog. There was a black computer that matched my room. Then there was one of those bubble chairs which I immediately threw myself into. It was the perfect place to read a book! Thats when I finally noticed there was someone else in the room. I almost screamed cause he was still on the bed which meant that he was in the bed with me while I was asleep! And he was so hot! Which wouldn't have been too bad if every hot guy that I met recently was a freaking vampire... well except Fang but he was a bird thing so that wasn't much better.

"So," I said not really sure if he was friend or foe, I had a really bad feeling that he was foe but I have to be sure, "Friend or foe?"

"Depends on which way you look at it," He said flipping a page in a book that I just realized that he had in his lap.

"So which ways are there to look at this?" I said mad at the half answer.

"Well," he said closing his book, "You can look at this the way that you're my prisoner or you can look at the bight side and we can be friends and it won't be too bad." he said grinning like he just said a stupid joke that had an obvious punchline.

"Well then," I said going over to the computer with the idea that I would send a message to someone's phone or get in contact with someone, "It sucks that I'm not an optimist, doesn't it?" I moved the mouse on the computer that I've claimed and saw a picture of me and my mother together on the day she died. I choked up staring at the beautiful face of my mother on the last day that she was alive. I didn't even remember being a picture that day but seeing the picture, I remembered the little photo booth that we used as soon as we got there. "How did you get these?" I said whispering not trusting my voice for anything louder.

"We've been watching you, Jane," He said. I slung myself around ready to cuss this dude out. But when I looked at him, he was looking at my mom like he actually knew what an angel she was and as if he was in love with her. I don't know why but that look kinda deflated my anger.

"So how did you know her," I said sitting down in the bubble chair.

"I didn't," he said turning his face away. I knew he was lying. There is no way he can look at her like that and not even know her.

"Bullshit. Don't lie to me," I said crossing my arms ready to be stubborn if he deny it still.

"OK I got too close to her," he got up and walked over to the bed and picked up his book. I turned around and stared at my mom. After I committed my mom's smile to my memory, I clicked on the Internet logo hoping and praying to God that they have service.

Emmett's POV

After we found out where they took Jane, it took all of Edward's reasoning powers to keep me from running in there and sending them all to hell. But the only one that worked on me was "We don't even know what room she is in, if we go in there now they could kill her before we can even figure out where she is."

So now we are at the house wondering how we are going to do this. I'm oddly calm which means that Jasper is currently working on me... I really should thank him one of these days, cause I would've been killed already without him there to help. Maybe I shouldn't piss him off as much... Naw there would definately be something wrong with me then. I would probably give everyone heart attacks.

"If only we could have them," Edward said grinning.

"Eh true," I grinned back at him.

"I don't even want to know," Carlisle said from the computer. Me and Edward busted out laughing then. If there is a God, I would love to thank him for my family. I couldn't ask for more.

* * *

I know that didnt sound like the emmett that we know and love but he is having a revolution lol review please!!!!


	15. French Cults

Hi Peepz!! Review PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ!!!!!! I feel so unloved =[ I only got one review last chappie but 50 ppl at least looked at it! how wrong is that!?! Come on PLZ!!!

* * *

Jane's POV

Thank God they have Internet! Now whose phone number do I remember... Crap! How do I not know any ones (who is helpful) number! Myspace! Surely at least Alice has a freaking myspace! Aha she does!

'Alice! i have no idea where im at but at least the room is awesome! anywho there is a guard in here with me who just happens to know my mom... kinda weird actually anyways the dude who took me is named nick and is part of a cult called the volturri... sounds kinda frenchy to me but they're mad at what my mom did... i still dont know what that is but ask ed to find that book i told him about and see if he knowes what it says. maybe that will help. im pretty sure thats what theyre after anyways. so come fast plz the guard is getting on my nerves... '

Sent! alrighty now I need to erase all evidence of my little bitty message... Deleted! Well mine as well check everything else that I have while I can. What else is there too do?

Emmett's POV

When we finally stopped laughing, Edward spaced out a little bit and then ran over to Alice who was looking at her Phone. "Well at least she is alright," Alice said staring at her phone.

"Who?" I said walking over to where she was.

"Jane," Edward answered, "she sent Alice a message on Myspace." He said answering the next question I was about to ask.

"Thank God," Esme said falling against the kitchen doorway. Carlisle got up and helped her to a chair. "What else did she say?"

"She likes her room... A guard knows her mom and its weird... the guy who took her is named Nick and is part of the Volturri and she thinks the Volturri is a French cult... they are mad at what her mom did but she doesn't know what her mom did... Edward need to find her book and read what it says... she thinks that is what they are after... and the guard is getting on her nerves." Alice looked up at Ed, "What book?"

"I don't know yet," Ed said already putting on his jacket, "but I plan to find out." He then walked out the door.

Well then...


	16. Date!

Edward's POVAs I walked out the door of my house, I started running as fast as I could barely noticing the trees, rocks, and other items in the forest that past me. That book has got to mean something if the Volturi are after it. But what could possibly be so important? As I came up to Jane's house I started to slow down to a normal human run. As I came down the street, I started to think of ways to get into the room like battle plans. Then I just thought the easiest approach would be just to knock on the front door. I heard Jane's dad rumbling around making his dinner. When I knocked I heard him wonder who I was and come to the front door. "Hello Mr. Wallis," I said being polite.

"Now now, no need for the politness, young man." He montioned me into the room, "I'm sorry to say that Jane isn't here right now if you're looking for a date."

I burst out laughing. "You think I want to go on a date with your daughter?" I laughed as he looked at me confusingly. "I came to get her clothes. She is currently having a makeover with my two sisters." and wince as his face relieved.

"Alrighty then, her room is the 2nd door upstairs on your left."

"Thank you," and up I went.

Jane's POV After awhile of just sitting in the room doing nothing finally got to me. It didn't matter how comfty the bed was, I can't stay still for a long time. "So can I go outside of my room?" I asked my bookworm guard.

"Yeah I just have to be with you," He said flipping a page in that freaking book of his.

"So will you get your nose out of that book and come with me?" He just looked up at me, "Please?"

He grinned and put the book down, "Well come on then."

"What book is that anyways?" I asked him as we wandered down the random hallways.

"Folktale," He grinned

Well who knew...

Emmett's POV After Edward left, we all just kinda sat there for a couple of minutes til we heard some birds flapping a little too close to the house.

"I was wondering when they would show up?" Alice said walking outside. I followed her outside as I heard Nudge talking before she even touch the ground. Does this girl ever stop talking? I asked myself.

"No not really," Angel said landing beside. I laughed lightly as Fang rolled his eyes as Nudge basically bounced circles around him.

Max landed and started walking towards acting like a business lady except you don't see a business lady tucking wings behind her as she walks toward you. "So do we have a plan yet?"

"We?" I said surprised. I didn't think they would want to be in the rescue mission.

"What? Do you think that I would let them take her without a fight?" I decided not to say anything to avoid looking like an idiot.

* * *

YAY!!! finally another chappie is up! Dont hate me but i have been getting ready for a new school... it sucks =( anywho review and tell me how much you hate cause i never update quickly lol


End file.
